


OK KO: Let's Go to Sleep

by VancetheSnekDad



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Fluff, Gay, M/M, but just a slight mention, just husbands being husbands, slight sexual reference/content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VancetheSnekDad/pseuds/VancetheSnekDad
Summary: Rated teen just cause there's a slight sexual reference, but it's nothing major. Just two husbands talking through some issues, and being super cute about it.
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	OK KO: Let's Go to Sleep

“Coming to bed?”

Ven kept his eyes down on paperwork, paying little mind to the man standing in the doorway of his office. “Soon.”

The room went quiet other than the scribbling of a pen and the monotonous tick of a desk clock.

He shifted his glasses up his nose with an outstretched finger as he furrowed his brows at it with a sudden curiosity. “Actually, dear...what time is it?”

“Twelve thirty; that’s why I-”

“Thank you. I forgot to change it.” 

It didn’t take Ven long to fix the slight distraction before he was back to his original task. “It’s late; why aren’t you in bed?”

“I was about to ask you the same thing!”   
He chuckled softly to himself, spending a prolonged moment finishing the sheet he was on before turning to his husband. “I need to get these to the board; I don’t have time for sleep right now. I’ll get it later.”

“But, Professor…”

He gave a deep sigh, not exactly knowing how to address the man dramatically pouting at him from across the room. 

But ultimately, he patted his lap, getting a bit giggly when Boxman enthusiastically jumped up. “Heh, careful, Boxy.”

“Shush, I always am.” He stated quite proudly as he grabbed his husband’s collar with the tips of his talon and pulled him into a soft kiss. “You know why I’m not in bed?”

Once their lips parted, Ven was left to stare down at his partner with half lidded, tired eyes and an amused smirk. “Hmm...why?”

“Cause I’m up worrying about your ass.”

The cheeriness of their conversation had all but vanished when Ven was face to face with enough worry to make guilt wash over him. “Boxy...I really am okay, you know that. Don’t you?”

He moved his head away from the comforting hand that came up to caress his cheek, his pout now a lot more grumpy than before. “It’s fine. I’m sorry; I shouldn’t be bothering you.”

‘Hey. Look at me.”

There was some hesitation, but Boxman ended up glancing back before long. “What?”

“Good.” Ven’s voice was soft, and just as gentle as the way that he leaned in to nuzzle against the other. “Now talk to me.”

“You’ve just...don’t worry about it; it’s stupid.”

“Boxy.”

He huffed, obviously not excited about sharing. “I...I guess that I don’t like that you stay up all night? And never come to bed? Sure you do eventually, but...I dunno…”

“I have been quite busy lately, huh?”

“Yeah...it’s no fun when I have to go to bed alone, and then you’re too sleepy to attack the bodega with me…”

“Oh, darling…” He sat back up, plucking the reading glasses off of his face to set aside. “You know this isn’t permanent, right? There’s just been such a large workload with all of those attacks from POINT that the board has had to deal with lately.”

“I guess...but we haven’t had sex in over two weeks!”

Ven laughed softly as he ruffled his husband’s hair, but his fingers were quick to creep down to his neck. “I should be giving you more attention, huh? My spoiled little baby.”

“No! Stop that; it tickles!”

“No to what? Giving you more attention?”

“You  _ know  _ that’s not what I-” But his words soon devolved into incessiant giggles which only let up when Ven’s hands came to rest on his shoulders.

This time, the silence of the room was much more comforting. Instead of sterile sounds of an office, there was just Boxman trying to catch his breath while Ven waited patiently with their foreheads resting against one anothers. 

Though, after a good few seconds, there was a tinge of concern to the professor’s voice as he decided to speak up. “You okay?”

“No. You almost  _ killed me _ .”

He snorted a laugh. “That would’ve been a shame. Who would I have gone to bed with?”

When he only got a curious look in response, he continued. “You heard me.”

“But...didn’t you say you had to-”

“Fuck the board; you’re more important.” Ven said as he left a small peck on his husband’s forehead. “Now come on; get up. Let’s head to bed.”

Though, the way his partner continued to look up at him with big, puppy dog eyes made him raise his eyebrows in amusement. “Yes? What is it?”

“Can you carry me? It’s the least you can do for being so boring and busy lately.”

“Can I…” The words lingered on his lips as he took a moment of thought. He almost considered admitting that he was too tired, but his heart swelled with enough love to trump any of his concerns. “You really are a big baby; aren’t you?”

“Maybe. But I’m  _ your  _ big baby.”

“You’re right. Come here.”

It probably would’ve been easier for Ven himself to stand up first and not to have to lug his partner along with him as he rose to his feet. But it was all worth it to see just how happy Boxman was when he was all cuddled up.

The professor sighed happily, finding himself not even walking out of the room. There was something so perfect about just standing there and making slight rocking motions to lull the man in his arms into a peaceful sleep. 

It wasn’t like it took long. Soon Boxman was snoring up a storm, right around the time that Ven realized his arms were getting tired. At least their bedroom was right down the hall…

Before leaving, he took a quick glance at the paperwork that was scattered across his desk, huffing at the idea of having to do it later rather than right then. 

Even louder bouts of snoring took him from his thoughts, making him roll his eyes with an amused smirk. 

“I wonder if I can use me needing time with my husband as an excuse.” He muttered at his sleeping partner as he started walking them out of the room. “Guess that’s just what I’ll have to do. Huh?”

Boxman’s response was less than coherent, with random mumbles that were almost too quiet to hear. “You stupid kids... _ I’m  _ the only one that gets to blow stuff up around here…not you…”

“Is that so?” He asked like he was actually going to get an answer as he paced down the long hallway. “Tell me more.”

“What...where the fuck did you get spinach…no, my only weakness…”

It took everything in Ven to not crack up in laughter on the off chance that it might wake his husband. “What?”

But there was no more context given, even as he tucked his partner into bed and got undressed himself.

As he started drifting off to sleep nestled against Boxman’s chest, he considered asking him about the strange dream in the morning. And they could have a lovely breakfast with the kids, maybe watch a movie…

What could be better than that?


End file.
